Fate
by Ririn-ah
Summary: [Chap1] Cerita tentang cinta, pengorbanan, dan perasaan sakit. tentang sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ada dan tidak boleh ada. Jeon Jungkook-Kim Taehyung. Vkook, Minyoon & Namjin. Vampire!Warewolf!AU.
1. Prolog

Fate

Cast

Kim Taehyung X Jeon Jungkook

Park Jimin X Min Yoongi

Kim Namjoon X Kim Seokjin

Jung Hoseok

Warning ! GS for Uke, OOC, and Typo(s)

Cast milik keluarga masing-masing, Bighit, dan Army

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari academy yang ada di RolePlayer jadi kalo pernah denger atau tau jangan salah paham. saya sama sekali tidak mengakui nama academy yang ada disini adalah milik saya. But story is mine ^^

 **When the story has begin**

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?

"aku vampire. Kau tahu? Aku sedang tersesat disini jadi bisakah kau mengatarkaku kembali keasramaku di Westur Dorm?"

"aku sudah tahu hanya dengan melihat kedua matamu. Maka dari itu aku bertanya padamu. Apa yang kau lakukan sampai bisa tersesat jauh sampai kesini? Dari Westur ke Ozt jaraknya cukup jauh"

"aku tadi baru akan pulang dari perpustakaan di Akademi Vastumeer tapi entah kenapa aku tersesat sampai disini"

"baiklah tapi aku hanya bisa mengantarkanmu sampai sebatas Akademi Vastumeer karena aku sendiripun kurang mengetahui hutan di daerah Vampire"

"sudah sampai. Maaf hanya bisa mengantarkanmu sampai sini"

"ahh bolehkah aku tahu namamu? Yang aku tahu hanya kau seorang Werewolf. Namaku Taehyung"

"Jungkook. Kau dapat memanggilku itu jika kau mau"

 **And their feeling was change**

"Jungkook akhirnya aku menemukamu. Sehari setelah aku bertemu denganmu dihutan malam itu aku langsung mencarimu tetapi aku tak bisa menemukanmu, saat aku mulai menyerah akan dirimu tiba-tiba aku menemukanmu ditempat yang bahkan tak bisa aku duga"

"ini salah Taehyung. Kau tahu ini salah. Tapi mengapa kau masih menganggapnya seperti sesuatu yang benar dan wajar?"

"tunggu. Bisa kah kau memberiku satu kesempatan? Datanglah kesini pada jam yang sama dengan hari ini. Ada yang ingin aku berikan padamu. Aku berjanji kita akan membuat ini terlihat wajar besok. Kita hanya akan berpapasan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun."

"akan aku usahakan"

 **The relationship was Begin**

"Aku menyukaimu maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

"Tentu Kim Taehyung. aku bahkan tidak berani memikirkan diriku sendiri untuk menolaknya"

"Bagus itu jawaban yang sangat ingin aku dengar. aku menyayangimu"

"Aku juga sangat menyayangimu"

 **But . .**.

"Jeon Jungkook apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"hey jangan pernah menyentuh kaum vampire dengan tanganmu itu anjing"

"bisakah kau membedakan mana anjing dan mana serigala lintah? dan sebenegitu bodohnya dirimu tidak bisa membedakan mana Werewolf dan mana lintah hanya dengan penyamaran syal dan kaca mata hah?"

"Eonni aku bisa jelaskan ini"

"Dan kau Jeon Jungkook aku akan melaporkan ini kepada ketua teammu"

"Eonni jangan laporkan ini kepada Hoseok oppa"

"Ini bukan salahnya. ini salahku"

"Kau tak perlu ikut campur dan urusi urusanmu sendiri"

"Kim Taehyung bisa jelaskan ini padaku? aku akan melaporkan ini ke ketua clanmu"

"Noona aku akan menjelaskan ini dari awal tapi tolong jangan katakan ini kepada Jimin hyung"

 **the secret was broke**

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Sunbae ini bisa aku jelaskan"

"Tidak ada yang harus dijelaskan bukan ini sudah dapat dinilai hanya dalam sekali lihat"

"Kim Taehyung kau ikut aku"

"Dan kau Jeon Jungkook kau ikut aku"

"Kim Taehyung kau dinyatakan bersalah dan keluar dari asrama ini"

"Jeon Jungkook kau boleh memilih tetap melanjutkan hubungan itu dan pergi atau tetap disini dan mengakhiri segalanya?"

"Aku akan pergi"

 **HanRirin Present**

"Kita masih punya harapan"

"Ya, masih. kita cari tempat itu?"

"Seperti yang headmaster katakan mungkin ini adalah sesuatu yang harus dilakukan"

"Apa kita dapat menemukannya?"

"Headmaster memberikan kita beberapa petunjuk bukan? kita hanya perlu mengikutinya"

 **the new shipper**

"Apa kalian baru disini?"

"Ya kami baru sampai disini hari ini dan bingung harus menanyakannya kepada siapa?"

"Aku ketua didesa ini. siapa nama kalian dan apa Creature kalian?"

"Aku Jeon Jungkook Werewolf dan ini kekasihku Kim Taehyung dia Vampire"

"Aku tak penah melihat pasangan seperti kalian disini. kalian yang pertama"

"Benarkah?"

"Apa kalian sudah menikah? disini peraturannya setiap pasangan wajib menikah. apa kalian siap?"

"Belum"

"Tapia pa kalian siap untuk menikah?"

"Tentu"

"Baguslah kalau begitu. kami akan senang menerima kalian disini"

 **and the fresh story**

"Saat dia sudah mencapai umur 18 tahun dia akan mengemban tugas yang berat. ramalan akan berjalan dan dia yang nanti akan menentukan. apa dia akan membuat salah satu creature musnah atau akan membuat kedua creature berdamai"

"Seberat itukah takdirnya headma?"

"Ya, karna dua darah creature paling kuat dan selalu bertentangan ada dalam darahnya. dia akan memperoleh takdir yang besar"

"Tapi apa dia bisa menghadapinya sendiri?"

"Dia akan bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang setahun lebih muda dengannya. gadis dengan darah dan takdir sepertinya. gadis itu akan menemaninya mengemban tugas berat ini bersama dan menyelesaikan semua ramalan yang ada"

"Tapi headma. . . "

"Aku akan memberinya gift untuk kemampuannya nanti. dia akan setampan ayahnya dan sebaik ibunya, pengelihatannya setajam vampire dan pendengarannya setajam warewolf, sekuat vampire, setangguh warewolf dan sebijaksana elf. itu giftku"

 **Love, Sacrifice and Hurt**

 **FATE.**

 **COMINGSOON**


	2. Chapter 1

Fate

Cast

Kim Taehyung X Jeon Jungkook

Park Jimin X Min Yoongi

Kim Namjoon X Kim Seokjin

Jung Hoseok

Warning ! GS for Uke, OOC, and Typo(s)

Cast milik keluarga masing-masing, Bighit, dan Army

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari academy yang ada di RolePlayer jadi kalo pernah denger atau tau jangan salah paham. saya sama sekali tidak mengakui nama academy yang ada disini adalah milik saya. But story is mine ^^

Ozt Dorm

Jungkook seorang gadis cantik berusia 17 tahun sedang berjalan melewati lorong-lorong di Ozt Dorm. Setelah sekian lama berjalan ia merasa bosan dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar untuk berjalan di tengah hutan sendirian. Ya, sendirian dan Jungkook tidak pernah cemas akan hal itu. Suara gemerisik daun yang terinjak mengganggu lamunanya. Ia membalikan badan dan menemukan seorang pemuda rupawan yang sedang menatapnya lalu berjalan kearahnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Jungkook setelah pemuda itu cukup dekat dengannya.

"aku vampire. Kau tahu? Aku sedang tersesat disini jadi bisakah kau mengatarkaku kembali keasramaku di Westur Dorm?" pemuda itu mendekat dan akhirnya sampai di sisi Jungkook.

"aku sudah tahu hanya dengan melihat kedua matamu. Maka dari itu aku bertanya padamu. Apa yang kau lakukan sampai bisa tersesat jauh sampai kesini? Dari Westur ke Ozt jaraknya cukup jauh"

"aku tadi baru akan pulang dari perpustakaan di Akademi Vastumeer tapi entah kenapa aku tersesat sampai disini" Jungkook hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ia sudah sering melihat Vampire di Vastumeer sangat sering bahkan tapi ia belum pernah melihat Vampire setampan ini. Ah mungkin ia sudah gila jika ia sampai jatuh hati kepada pemuda ini.

Memang tidak ada perjanjian tertulis yang melarang Werewolf dan Vampire memiliki hubungan tetapi entah siapa yang membuat peraturan tidak tertulis ini dan membuat hubungan antara Vampire dan Warewolf selalu tegang.

"baiklah tapi aku hanya bisa mengantarkanmu sampai sebatas Akademi Vastumeer karena aku sendiripun kurang mengetahui hutan di daerah Vampire" ucap Jungkook lalu berjalan mendahului pemuda itu. Jungkook menepukan tangannya tiga kali dan bersiul satu kali. Tak lama kemudian datanglah seekor burung Fire Eagdoz menghampiri mereka. "cobalah memanggilnya aku yakin kau pernah memanggilnya juga" lanjut Jungkook.

Pemuda itu melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Jungkook dan datanglah seekor burung Fire Eagdoz lagi yang akan menerangi jalan mereka.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Tapi entah siapa yang memecah keheningan lebih dulu tiba-tiba perjalanan mereka tidak ada kecanggungan lagi. Mereka saling bercerita satu sama lain tentang creature masing-masing dan mempermasalahkan kenapa Wolves dan Vampire memiliki hubungan tak baik.

"sudah sampai. Maaf hanya bisa mengantarkanmu sampai sini" ucap Jungkook setelah sampai di Pintu gerbang Akademi Vastumeer. Setelah mengucapkan itu ia berbalik dan hendak kembali ke Ozt saat tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menahan tangannya.

"ahh bolehkah aku tahu namamu? Yang aku tahu hanya kau seorang Werewolf. Namaku Taehyung" ia melepas genggamannya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menawarkan Jungkook berjabat tangannya.

"Jungkook. Kau dapat memanggilku itu jika kau mau" Jungkook menyambut uluran tangan Taehyung lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju hutan.

"aku harap kita bertemu lagi Jungkook. Dan pasti kita akan bertemu lagi" teriak Taehyung sebelum Jungkook hilang ditelan gelapnya hutan Vastumeer.

"ya Taehyung kita pasti akan bertemu lagi" gumam Jungkook dalam hati.

Academy Vastumeer

'WEREWOLF'

Jungkook sedang berjalan sendirian disebuah lorong di Akademi Vastumeer. Bukan ia tidak memiliki seorang teman atau team sehingga dia harus berjalan sendiri di sebuah lorong yang cukup sepi karena waktu pulang sekolah sudah berlalu semenjak sejam yang lalu. Tetapi karena tak ada satupun yang dapat memahaminya saat ini termasuk teman satu teamnya. Jika saja ketua teamnya mengetahui masalahnya saat ini mungkin bukan pemecahan masalah yang akan ia dapatkan tetapi hanya sebuah teguran untuk melupakan apapun masalahnya saat ini dan menyuruhnya membuang itu jauh-jauh. Untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini ia menghelakan nafas panjang.

Sudah hampir dua minggu berlalu semenjak pertemuanya dengan Taehyung dan ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan kejadian itu sedetikpun. Sekarang bahkan bagi Jungkook mendengar Werewolf berhubungan dengan manday jauh lebih wajar daripada keadaannya saat ini. Mungkin dia benar-benar sudah gila karena jatuh hati kepada pria yang baru pertama kali ia temui di hutan dan terlebih lagi orang itu adalah seorang Vampire.

Jungkook baru saja berbelok kelorong selanjutnya saat seseorang menabraknya dari arah berlawanan dan menjatuhkan semua buku yang mereka bawa. "maaf aku tidak melihatmu berbelok" ucap pemuda itu.

"suara itu" ucap Jungkook dalam hati. Ia mengenal suara itu. Walau ia hanya mendengarnya satu hari tetapi suara itu tertanam jelas difikirannya bahkan tertancap dalam di hatinya.

Jungkook mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap si pemilik suara tepat kemanik mata merahnya. "aku menemukanmu" ucap pemuda itu pelan bagai angin yang berbisik lembut.

"Jungkook akhirnya aku menemukamu. Sehari setelah aku bertemu denganmu dihutan malam itu aku langsung mencarimu tetapi aku tak bisa menemukanmu, saat aku mulai menyerah akan dirimu, tiba-tiba aku menemukanmu ditempat yang bahkan tak bisa aku duga" Taehyung memegang kedua pipi Jungkook dengan kedua tangannya dan menatap dalam ke manik mata indah Jungkook.

Jungkook tau ini salah. Dengan perasaan yang salah. Dengan orang yang salah. Bahkan dengan tempat yang salah. Tapi bukan salahnya jika ia memiliki perasaan yang salah, bukan juga salahnya jika ia menemukan orang yang salah di tempat yang salah. Andai ia bisa menyalahkan sang waktu yang mempertemukan mereka ia pasti akan memarahi sang waktu tanpa henti seumur hidupnya. Tapi nyatanya ia harus berterima kasih kepada sang waktu karena mempertemukan mereka. Membuatnya bisa jatuh cinta dan membuatnya merasa sakit hati di waktu yang sama.

Jungkook menggenggam dan menurunkan kedua tangan itu dari pipinya. "ini salah Taehyung. Kau tahu ini salah. Tapi mengapa kau masih menganggapnya seperti sesuatu yang benar dan wajar?" ucap Jungkook menahan tangisnya. Setelah ia selesai mengumpulkan semua bukunya yang berserakan di lantai ia membalikan tubuhnya dan ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"tunggu. Bisa kah kau memberiku satu kesempatan? Datanglah kesini pada jam yang sama dengan hari ini. Ada yang ingin aku berikan padamu. Aku berjanji kita akan membuat ini terlihat wajar besok. Kita hanya akan berpapasan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun." Ucap Taehyung dengan tangan yang menahan tangan Jungkook.

"akan aku usahakan" ucap Jungkook. Ia menepis dan pergi menjauh dari pemuda itu. Ini harus diakhiri. Ya harus. Diakhiri dengan cepat secepat perasaan itu tumbuh.

Jungkook berjalan kesebuah danau di dekat Ozt dorm dan duduk ditepiannya. Ia membuat putaran kecil dengan tangannya sebanyak tiga kali dan menunggu jawaban dari panggilannya. Sesosok Nymphmar dengan sayap dan ekor yang cantik menjawab panggilannya. "ada yang bisa aku bantu gadis werewolf?" sapa Nymphmar itu dengan lembut.

"aku Jungkook. Aku memiliki sebuah masalah yang tidak bisa aku ceritakan bahkan kepada teman satu teamku . . ." ucapnya terputus saat ia bingung harus memanggil makhluk cantik di depannya dengan sebutan apa.

"Nymp kau bisa memanggilku itu jika kau mau. Aku memiliki nama sendiri sebenarnya tetapi akan lebih mudah untukmu jika memanggilku seperti itu" Nymp yang mengerti langsung menjawab kebinggungan Jungkook.

"bahkan aku sendiri tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada diriku Nymp. Aku tertarik kepada seorang Vampire. Kau tau Vampire dan Werewolf bahkan tidak memiliki hubungan baik. Jika aku menceritakan kepada mereka apa yang ku alami saat ini aku tidak yakin mereka akan memberikan solusi yang baik" lanjut Jungkook.

"mereka pasti akan memberikan solusi yang baik Jungkook" ucap Nymphmar itu lembut.

"ya. Baik untuk mereka Nymp tapi belum tentu baik untukku."

"mereka hanya takut ini mengganggu siklus yang sudah ada, mengganggu tradisi yang sudah lama ditanam oleh mereka yang sudah pergi."

"apa aku harus menyerah Nymp?" tanya Jungkook

"Terkadang bersikap egois itu perlu Jungkook. Mungkin ini akan menuntunmu kesebuah takdir besar"

"tapi Nymp ini sesuatu yang sulit untuk dilakukan"

"tapi layak untuk diperjuangkan"

"terimakasih Nymp aku lega mendengarnya. Aku berhutang sesuatu padamu"

"terkadang sebuah hutang hanya harus dibayar dengan sebuah senyuman dan ucapan terima kasih gadis Werewolf" setelah mengucapkan itu Nymphmar itu menghilang dan meninggalkan Jungkook sendiri di pinggir danau.

"Kau benar Nymp ini layak untuk diperjuangkan" ucap Jungkook.

Academy Vastumeer

Jungkook memutuskan untuk datang ketempat ia bertemu dengan Taehyung kemarin. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menyetujui ajakan Taehyung. Ia berdiri di ujung koridor saat ia melihat Taehyung sedang berjalan dengan seorang gadis. Ia yakin gadis itu seorang Vampire saat ia melihat kedua bolamata gadis itu.

Jungkook berjalan kearah Taehyung dengan perlahan. Apa ini yang ingin Taehyung tunjukan padanya? Bahwa Taehyung memiliki orang lain dan akan segera melupakannya? Jungkook menelan kembali perasaan sesaknya dan terus berjalan hingga ia sampai tepat di sebelah kiri Taehyung. Ia merasa Taehyung menggenggam tangannya singkat dan menyelipkan sesuatu ke tangan kirinya. Jungkook terus berjalan hingga ia sampai di ujung koridor itu. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kebelakang. Dari tempatnya ia masih dapat melihat punggung Taehyung samar. Apa ia merasa wajahnya merona? Hanya karena sentuhan kecil Taehyung? Jungkook sepertinya sudah benar-benar gila.

Jungkook melihat tangan kirinya dan nememukan sebuah amplop berwarna hitam disana. Di atas amplop itu tertulis namanya dengan tinta berwarna silver. Dengan sedikit ragu ia membuka amplop itu dan menemukan sepucuk surat berwarna hitam dengan tinta silver di atasnya. Isi surat itu tidak panjang. Hanya berisi dua baris kalimat ditengah kertas dan sebuah nama. Jungkook melebarkan matanya terkejut saat membacanya. Ia lalu tersenyum lalu berkata "Aku akan datang Kim Taehyung."

 _Datanglah ketempat kau mengantarku malam ini._

 _Aku menunggumu Jungkook_

 _KIM_ _TAEHYUNG._

Academy Vastumer –

'VAMPIRE'

Taehyung terus berjalan meninggalkan koridor itu tanpa menoleh kebelakang sedikitpun. Bibirnya masih menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan yang mungkin tak akan hilang hingga matahari tenggelam sekalipun. Pikirannya terbang entah kemana sesaat setelah ia memberikan surat itu kepada Jungkook. Saat ia pertama kali melihat mata Jungkook hari itu ia dapat mengetahu bahwa gadis itu terkejut dan sedetik kemudian tatapan itu berubah menjadi tatapan cemburu dan sakit hati? Mungkinkah Jungkook juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya? Entahlah dia tidak tahu dan ia tidak ingin berharap lebih, takut ia akan sakit hati nantinya.

Ia tersenyum bukan hanya karena Jungkook datang untuk menemuinya hari ini tetapi karena melihat Jungkook sepertinya cemburu saat ia berjalan dengan gadis disebelahnya ini. Entah setan darimana yang memasuki tubuhnya sehingga ia mengajak Yoongi–gadis disebelahnya–untuk berjalan bersamanya menuju perpustakaan. Sebenarnya Yoongi adalah seniornya dan merupakan kekasih dari ketua clannya, ia mengajak gadis itu hanya untuk melihat reaksi Jungkook saat ia dan Yoongi melintas didepannya. Dan Taehyung sangat puas dengan reaksi Jungkook saat itu.

"Kim Taehyung sampai kapan kau mau melamun terus hah?" tanya Yoongi membuyarkan lamunannya.

"ah noona maaf sepertinya aku sedang tidak fokus" jawab Taehyung. Taehyung yakin bahwa Yoongi tidak menyadari kontak singkatnya dengan Jungkook beberapa menit yang lalu dan ia tidak mencurigai itu sama sekali.

"apa kau yakin Jimin sedang berada di perpustakaan?" Taehyung hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Yoongi itu.

Sebenarnya Taehyung bukanlah tipe yang suka berbicara tapi entah mengapa ia dapat berbicara banyak dengan Jungkook malam itu. Taehyung dan Yoongi terus berjalan hingga akhirnya mereka sampai didepan pintu perpustakaan. Mereka memasuki pintu besar dengan ukiran khas yunani kuno itu dan mendekati sebuah kursi yang sedang diduduki oleh seorang pria disudut ruangan.

"Jimin" panggil Yoongi saat mereka sudah sampai tepat disebelah pria itu. Pria itu menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kearah Yoongi. Ya hanya kearah Yoongi. Pria itu menyentuh tengkuk Yoongi dan menariknya lembut. Tanpa diduga pria itu mendaratkan bibirnya tepat di bibir Yoongi dan menciumnya. Saat ciuman itu bertambah panas Taehyung mengintrupsinya.

"Maaf noona hyung aku tidak bermaksud menganggu apapun yang sedang kalian kerjakan tapi bisakah kalian tidak melakukan ini disini? Di depanku? Eh tidak maksudku di perpustakaan?" Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap sinis kearah dua orang yang ada di hadapannya. "baiklah jika kalian masih tetap ingin melanjutkannya disini aku akan pergi. Aku tidak ingin ikut di tegur hanya karena perbuatan kalian" lanjutnya.

"Taehyung-ah bukankah ada yang ingin kau katakan kepada Jimin" ucap Yoongi sebelum Taehyung beranjak dari tempatnya.

"tidak perlu noona aku akan berbicara dengan Jimin Hyung lain kali saja" Taehyung berbalik dan meninggalkan pasangan Vampire di belakangnya yang kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka. "dasar ketua klan mesum" ucap Taehyung setelah sampai di luar perpustakaan.

Taehyung memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya setelah keluar dari perpustakaan. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa sebelum menemui Jungkook malam ini. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur dan perlahan fikirannya melayang jauh entah kemana.

Ia masih sangat ingat saat pertama kali ia bertemu Jungkook malam itu. Saat tiba-tiba ia tersesat dan sampai di depan Ozt dorm di hutan tempat Warewolf berada. Taehyung sangat terkejut saat melihat bahwa yang didepannya bukanlah Westur dan ia tidak tahu jalan mana yang harus ia lalui untuk dapat mencapai Westur. Saat ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan ia melihat seorang gadis sedang berjalan sendirian. Tiba-tiba gadis itu menoleh kearahnya dan menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah dapat ia tebak.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya gadis itu saat pertama kali melihatnya.

"aku vampire. Kau tahu? Aku sedang tersesat disini jadi bisakah kau mengatarkaku kembali keasramaku di Westur Dorm?" Taehyung mendekat dan akhirnya ia sampai di sisi gadis itu.

"aku sudah tahu hanya dengan melihat kedua matamu. Maka dari itu aku bertanya padamu. Apa yang kau lakukan sampai bisa tersesat jauh sampai kesini? Dari Westur ke Ozt jaraknya cukup jauh"

"aku tadi baru akan pulang dari perpustakaan di Akademi Vastumeer tapi entah kenapa aku tersesat sampai disini" ucap Taehyung. Ia merasa gadis itu hanya menatapnya aneh, ia tidak tahu apa yang gadis itu pikirkan. Apa kah gadis itu berpikir ia bodoh karena tersesat dari dormnya dan sampai di tempat yang berlawanan arah dari tempatnya? pikir Taehyung saat itu.

"baiklah tapi aku hanya bisa mengantarkanmu sampai sebatas Akademi Vastumeer karena aku sendiripun kurang mengetahui hutan di daerah Vampire" ucap gadis itu lalu berjalan mendahului Taehyung. Gadis itu menepukan tangannya tiga kali dan bersiul satu kali. Tak lama kemudian datanglah seekor burung Fire Eagdoz menghampiri mereka."cobalah memanggilnya aku yakin kau pernah memanggilnya juga".

Taehyung tahu cara memanggil hewan itu dari pelajaran yang diajarkan academy tetapi ia belum pernah mencobanya langsung. Ia mengikuti apa yang dilakukan gadis itu dan sesaat kemudian seekor Fire Eagdoz datang. Mereka berjalan diterangi oleh kedua hewan itu.

Mereka berjalan sambil membicarakan banyak hal. Taehyung bahkan tidak menyadari ia berbicara lebih banyak dari apa yang biasanya ia bicarakan dalam waktu satu minggu. Taehyung adalah tipe yang selalu diam dan berbicara seperlunya. Entah mengapa ia dapat menjadi dirinya sendiri dan membicarakan banyak hal dengan gadis itu. tanpa terasa mereka telah sampai di gerbang academy.

"sudah sampai. Maaf hanya bisa mengantarkanmu sampai sini" ucap gadis itu. Setelah mengucapkan itu ia berbalik dan hendak kembali ke Ozt saat tiba-tiba tangan Taehyung menahan tangannya.

"ahh bolehkah aku tahu namamu? Yang aku tahu hanya kau seorang Werewolf. Namaku Taehyung" ia melepas genggamannya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menawarkan gadis itu berjabat tangannya.

"Jungkook. Kau dapat memanggilku itu jika kau mau" Gadis itu menyambut uluran tangan Taehyung lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju hutan.

"aku harap kita bertemu lagi Jungkook. Dan pasti kita akan bertemu lagi" teriak Taehyung saat melihat punggung Jungkook mulai menghilang ditelan kegelapan hutan.

"Jungkook-yah apa kau tahu aku mulai menyukaimu?" ucap Taehyung.

Taehyung tersadar dari lamunanya dan menyadari sebentar lagi waktunya bertemu dengan Jungkook di tempat Jungkook mengantarnya malam itu. Ia bergegas mandi dan merapikan penampilannya. Ia ingin sampai lebih awal agar tidak membiarkan Jungkook menunggu sedikitpun. Tapi apa Jungkook akan datang?

~TBC~

.

.

.

Lohaaaaaa ~ ini ff baru Ririn T-T seneng banget bisa update cepet wkwk~

Ff ini pernah di publish di sebelah dengan judul dan jalan cerita yang sama tapi dengan cast yang berbeda jadi kalo ada yang pernah baca yang dulu jgn salah paham ya ^^ tapi yang disana udah aku apus hehe

Ini ff bangtan full team pertama aku/? Semoga kalian suka

Kritik dan saran sangat ditunggu disini ^^

The last….. Revieww juseyooo~


End file.
